


Well This is Awkward

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [14]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Names, Parent Issues, Parents & Children, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Well This is Awkward

The next day, Apollo pulls Siren into the secret passageway. “I'll ask you again. Is something going on, Siren?” 

The singer pauses and starts to open her mouth and Apollo puts one hand on his bracelet, “Mom, stop trying to lie to me. Whenever you pause your hand goes to your stomach...” 

Siren smiles as Apollo realizes what he just said on both levels and his face turns a very bright red, “You’re pregnant?”

She smiles, and nods.

Then she says softly, “You called me Mom, Apollo.” 

He fidgets, gives her a half-smile, awkwardly coming to terms with that bit too. "I -- I did, didn't I?"

She nods again, "I'm glad, even though I'm not yours. And I'm sorry I was keeping it a secret, but... After everything, I don't want to get my hopes up too high, Apollo. There's no guarantee I'll carry to term."


End file.
